role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Average King Joe
Average King Joe (平均 キングジョー Heikin Kingu Jō) ''is an alien robot and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Average King Joe is, well, pretty average. He is nice, polite, charming and helpful robot....most of the time. He sometimes however can screw up orders and unintentionally anger people due to his robotic nature and lack of understanding emotions. Regardless, he is helpful to those he serves and acts similar to a butler. When angered, Average King Joe is an unstoppable angry killer robot that can destroy anyone in it's path and is very hard to beat. Unpredictable, destructive and chaotic, it's a good thing he barely gets this angry and there's a way to stop him from getting to that point. History Debut: Sexy Grandpa II: TKT Kiryu vs. Average King Joe Average King Joe was sent by Ape Guy to go to Earth on Monster Island to find and destroy TKT Kiryu for betraying him years ago. Average King Joe quickly made his way to there and met up with TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante, who he had no time for and pushed them out of the way. While searching for TKT Kiryu, Average King Joe then began a rampage on Monster Island, to which then TKT Black Moth appeared to stop him. TKT Black Moth came in to save the day and got into a combat position, but then Average King Joe grabbed a boulder and conked TKT Black Moth against the head with it, taking him down and knocking him out unconscious. Then, TKT Giant Sea Snake showed up to fight a berserk Average King Joe after Average King Joe had defeated TKT Black Moth. TKT Giant Sea Snake rushed up ans tail whipped against Average King Joe, but then Average King Joe fired Eldritch Shot against TKT Giant Sea Snake, taking him down just as quickly as TKT Black Moth did. TKT Kiryu then appeared and the two giant robots then did battle with each other. TKT Kiryu tackled Average King Joe and threw him to the ground, to which then Average King Joe then kicked against TKT Kiryu. TKT Kiryu then fired missiles from his knees and fingertips at him, but thanks to Average King Joe's Pedanium Armor, he was most unharmed. Average King Joe then fired down his Eldritch Shot against TKT Kiryu, to which TKT Kiryu then retaliated by firing his maser-atomic heat ray from his mouth at Average King Joe, causing Average King Joe to get hit hard and fall over. Further angered, Average King Joe then unleashed a barrage of missiles at TKT Kiryu, creating some explosions. TKT Kiryu was hit and caught up in the blast, but he then threw a pickle sandwich at Average King Joe's face, temporarily blinding him. Average Kine Joe then wiped the remains of the sandwich off of him and then charged at TKT Kiryu again, only for TKT Kiryu to then fire his shoulder cannons at him, sending Average King Joe down to the ground and making a big dirt explosions. TKT Kiryu then lifted him up and threw him dunked him through a hoop, causing Average King Joe to slam against the ground hard. Because of this though, a pebble then flew right out of Average King Joe's left foot (which flew so far, it hit TKT Gabara in the face). Instantly, Average King Joe's anger vanishes and reverts back to his normal self. Average King Joe then thanked TKT Kiryu for helping him get rid of his problem and then proceeded to serve him mimossa. Average King Joe then made some fancy lights from his Disco Lights, to which got TKT Armor Mothra's attention. TKT Kiryu then told him to be careful with the lights, as he might attract some moths. Randomness Island Average King Joe made a short appearance in the RP where he offered TKT Kiryu some mimossa, to which he then offered some more to the rest of the monsters on the island with him. Zany Day Average King Joe reappeared when he offered some mimossa to TKT Titanosaurus. An "Unused Average King Joe" then appeared also to him, followed up by TKT Garasharp and TKT Deutalios . Average King Joe was confused and then asked to know where TKT Kiryu was at. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Eldritch Shot: '''Much like other King Joe's, Average King Joe can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top his face/forehead or his chest. They are very strong and are at missile strength. * '''Pedanium Armor: '''Average King Joe is made up of Pedanium Armor, and as such he is extremely strong and impervious to most attacks against him. * '''Missiles: '''Average King Joe can fire a barrage of powerful missiles from his back. * '''Beverage Maker: '''Average King Joe can create all kinds of beverages (such as mimossa) and can serve others fine drinks. * '''Disco Lights: '''Average King Joe can emit bright and flashy disco lights from his chest and head. Trivia * His name is a terrible pun off the terms "Average Joe" and of course, his name "King Joe". * He was actually named as "King Joe" in ''Kaiju Sakaba Kanpai, but beings there's already another King Joe in RP, his name had to be modified. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Becoming Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)